


A Cute Ant-Man and Wasp Story

by SmartCoffee



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cars, Cell Phones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Nicknames, no bayta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: My ex-girlfriend and I had an inside joke that I was Ant-Man and she was The Wasp. She even got me a watch that came out as a movie promotion for "Ant-Man and The Wasp."I was thinking about that relationship when I wrote this series of stories. Ant-Man and The Wasp call each other, figure out what kind of car they want, and go on coffee dates.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Scott sat at his desk with his phone and his headset. He was taking a break from security work to call Hope on What's App.

Scott: Hey Hope. How are you?

Hope: I'm great. How are you?

Scott: Good. Were you busy?

Hope: Nah. Routine lab work. 

She had just put away some circuits that she had been tinkering with.

Scott: It's been about four months. 

Hope: I know. It will be six on May 25th.

Scott: Are you planning our six month anniversary? That's not a thing, is it?

Hope: It can be if you want it to be. Am I being silly? (Her voice got a bit higher on the last word.)

Scott: I was going to ask for something that might be even sillier.

Hope: Go for it.

Scott: Would you mind if I called you "Baby" or "Honey?" Like a pet name?

Hope: Scott! That's adorable. No, I wouldn't mind.

Scott: I thought you'd say yes, Baby.

Hope: LOL. I've been missing you, Honey.

Scott: Heh heh. I know it's just words, but I like it.

\----

_This job ain't worth the pay_   
_Can't wait until the end of the day_   
_Hey honey, I'm on my way_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love poem

You told me how you grew up  
How your dad lost your mom  
But never told you, out of love

I’ve spent my life hiding  
Hiding only brings hate  
So I’ll never hide things, out of love

In a home, broken by a mistake  
With so little comfort  
A tiny heart runs out of love

I don’t know what you went through  
And I can’t promise everything  
But from now on, we’ll never be out of love


	3. Chapter 3

"Honey, I'm at the dealership. Could you come? I'm not sure what I should get," said Hope on her iPhone.

"Aw, I'd love to help but I'm so swamped at work. There's been a rash of break-ins. Didn't you research cars before you went?" said Scott.

"Yeah. I know but it's still a lot to consider - mpg, trunk capacity, cylinders. Like, what do you think about Toyotas versus Hondas?" asked Hope. She was pacing at the dealership, trying to calm herself.

"I trust you, Babe. Go with your gut. And I've never driven a Honda but I think they're about the same as Toyotas," said Scott. Is she coming home in a Toyota? I hope not.

She came home in a 2020 Toyota Prius Prime in what the company called 'Blue Crush Metallic.' "What do you think?"

"It's greaaat," said Scott.

"God, you hate it," said Hope.

"I just said it was great! What are you talking about?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, but that's exactly how you sounded when I made Shepherd's Pie. And we didn't finish that for a month," said Hope.

"How much was it?" asked Scott.

"25 k" said Hope.

"Well, that's a great deal. That's something. Look, it's just, and I'm embarrassed to say this, a Prius is almost a chick car. I wanted something with some more power," said Scott.

"Should I return it? I'll return it if it's that bad," said Hope.

"Hold on, do they offer home test-drive? Like a trial period of a few days."

"Lemme check," Hope speed-read through her closing papers. "Yeah, we get 3 days."

In those three days, Scott discovered a car with the most comfortable ride he had ever known. The braking and handling were incredible. Also while he considered it a chick car, when he drove alone, he could sense the stares of young women in adjacent cars.

"So what's the verdict?" Hope asked on day three.

"It's okay. It's not perfect but I bet returning it would be a major hassle."

She knew he loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott noticed that her drink was a little taller than his. He liked to get something strong. She probably got some frou-frou drink.

“What’s your poison?” he said.

She looked at him blankly until he pointed at her cup.

“Oh, that’s a Caramel Latté. Who says what’s your poison at a Starbucks?” said Hope.

“Yeah, well, it’s an expression.” Scott said. “Aren’t you curious about what I got?”

”What did you get, Honey?” asked Hope.

”A mocha. Hey, Doctor Strange gave me something. I want to show you.” said Scott.

”Really? That sounds interesting,” declared Hope.   
  


He took a pinkie ring out of his back pocket. It had a blue sapphire and bizarre glyphs. Then Scott brought his pinkie close to his cup, rotating through different angles. When it was aligned just so, letters swirled in the gray-brown foam atop the drink.   
  
The letters were clearly a name: “DANIELLE.”


	5. Chapter 5

On Asgard, the death goddess Hela schemed to steal the kingdom of Wise Odin. She was tempted to seize power because Wise Odin had locked himself in a healing slumber. Hela's sorcery drove Danielle Moonstar to the edge of insanity. Danielle and her faithful horse, Brightwind, had recently been in a ferocious battle with the High Evolutionary and had not fully recovered. Doctor Strange was in the middle of a psychic patrol and sensed something amiss on Asgard. He connected with Danielle's mind and brought her back from the brink. Moonstar's New Mutants joined her and forged an alliance with Krista the Valkyrie and Hrimhar the Wolf-Prince, a shapeshifter. Moonstar's energy projection and magic immunity were critical in the fight. They saved Asgard but Brightwind did not make it. Still, Danielle felt at home on Asgard, at least until Hotamitanio, the Cheyenne Lord of the Dog Warriors, came to Asgard to claim her. 

"Doc, you're gonna have to run that by me again. I may need pictures," said Ant-Man.

"I can do that, but here are the take home points. Danielle is deeply scarred and troubled. But she's a fierce fighter with one of the most powerful minds I've interfaced with. I don't know why the ring is invoking her but I'd be surprised if it didn't mean war," said Doctor Strange. 


	6. Chapter 6

The screen of two iPhoneX devices:

Ant-Man: Hey Babe  
Wasp: Hey Babe  
Ant-Man: What’s new?  
I think I might take out from a new Japanese place. They have Poké bowls.  
Cool cool.  
Wasp: Anything you need to say?  
Ant-Man: Ya. Look this is something I should say in person but sometimes texting helps me find the words.  
Wasp: You’re scaring me.  
Ant-Man: it’s going to be okay, I promise. I just need you to get something serious.

Wasp: You can tell me anything.  
Ant-Man: Probably won’t be able to have kids with you.  
Wasp: Jesus, Scott, what’re you saying? Is there something wrong with you?

Ant-Man: I have a narrow urethra, basically the peehole. It traps semen from getting out. I’ve done research and there are solutions but none we can afford.  
Whoa. I don’t think we’re ready yet anyway but I thought someday we could. What about adopting?  
Babe, I’m a felon. Remember, before I was Ant-Man, I broke into houses.  
Wait, but didn’t you have a daughter with an ex?  
I did. I asked my doc. He said having her was a 1 in 50,000 chance. Say I can’t have another kid. Is that a dealbreaker for you?  
Scott, you’re the sweetest, funniest man I know. I still love you. (Crying emoji) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's really no way for me to summarize this one.

Wasp: When I was little, I used to think I could be an alien from outer space.

Ant-Man: Really?

Wasp: Yeah, and I thought someday my alien parents would take me back to my planet.

Ant-Man: (taking her hand in his) I'm glad you were wrong.

Wasp: Why?

Ant-Man: Because then I wouldn't have met you,

Wasp: Did you believe anything weird like that?

Ant-Man: Oh yeah, I have one. I thought Ronald Reagan was God.

Wasp: What? That doesn't make any sense.

Ant-Man: I was little and he was President. A lot of people seemed to respect him. And he looked old, but that perfect kind of old for God.

Wasp: You have to explain that. I understand the part about respect but what's the perfect kind of old?

Ant-Man: I mean, say he were in a wheelchair - God can't be in a wheelchair. But you don't want that deceptive Dick Clark kind of old where they don't

really look old. Reagan had those deep visible wrinkles that said he was old but he kept a big grin on his face that let you know he was okay.

Wasp: Didn't he have Alzheimer's?

Ant-Man: Big time.


End file.
